


Daylight

by icyvanity



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Horny Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil convinces Andrew to go picnicking with the rest of the team, at Nicky's request. They steal away and romance ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> "#12: When we lay together on the fresh spring grass (ways to say i love you)" (requested by [andrewmnyard](http://andrewmnyard.tumblr.com/))

Neil often just went along with Nicky’s plans because it was the easier choice. Arguing with him never got anyone anywhere. As long as Neil managed to drag Andrew along for some of the festivities, he didn’t mind if they wandered off once they arrived. His newest expedition was picnicking with the entire team. Andrew and Neil slipped away as soon as the team started a bet and proceeded to start a soccer game.

The area was just rolling fields lined with towering trees. No matter how far they walked away, there was still more grass to be found. They’d stolen some food from Nicky’s enormous pile of it, and they ate as they walked.

“This is stupid,” Andrew said around a bite of a chocolate bar; they’d been walking for ten minutes, and they could still hear the sounds of their teammates waging war against each other.

“You agreed to come with,” Neil noted around a bite of apple.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full. It’s rude.”

Neil rolled his eyes, and dropped down onto the grass. Andrew regarded him with a bored expression, before settling down beside him. The tree above them shaded them from the bright March sun, making patterns on their patches of visible skin.

They lay down once they finished their meager supply of food. Neil closed his eyes, letting the sun play against his eyelids; he could feel Andrew glaring at him, and he opened one eye.

“I hate you,” Andrew said; by now, Neil knew that it was a lie. Andrew couldn’t face the feelings that threatened to show themselves, and he pushed them down out of some sort of fear. He knew that they had something real, so he felt that the words meant something else when Andrew said them—not _I love you_ , but something close. _I tolerate you_ , perhaps. Or, _Fuck you, Josten_.

Neil rolled over, settling closer to Andrew but leaving a space between them. “So you tell me,” he said, looking at Andrew’s profile with a smile.

Andrew turned his head toward him. “Yes or no?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Andrew rolled over too, closing the distance between them. Neil tasted sugar on his lips, felt the rough crystals as he rolled Andrew’s lip between his teeth. His hands were fisted in the soft grass beneath them until Andrew tugged at one, maneuvering Neil and pressing his fingers to Andrew’s scalp. Neil tangled his hands in the blond hair, holding onto it as Andrew pushed his shoulders into the ground and balanced himself above Neil. Andrew hissed as Neil pulled his head to the side to graze his teeth across the side of Andrew’s neck.

They both jerked apart when they heard a twig snap. Neil tilted his head, and even upside-down he could see Matt standing there flushed. Andrew made to get off of him, but Neil tugged at his hair, directing his attention down to Neil.

“He won’t say anything, Andrew,” Neil said quickly; Andrew could kill Matt for seeing them like this, and that was something Neil really wanted to avoid.

Andrew dragged his eyes away from Neil’s face to look at Matt. Matt cleared his throat. “I saw nothing,” he said, turning back and stumbling through the trees.

“Your friends are irritating,” Andrew said, pushing himself off of Neil.

“Hey,” Neil said, “they’re your friends too.”

Andrew made a noncommittal noise.

Neil closed his eyes for a moment against the sun, and his vigorous practice schedule seemed to catch up with him. When he woke up, his face was pressed into the crook of Andrew’s neck; Andrew had a steadying hand on his neck, and it seemed as though he had pulled Neil toward him.

“Sorry,” Neil mumbled, making to move away. Andrew held him there, peering down at him.

“Shut up, junkie. You’re exhausted,” he said, tightening his fingers around Neil’s neck. Neil buried his smile into Andrew’s skin, pressing a soft kiss there before closing his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> [read on tumblr](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com/post/145173606788/i-dont-know-if-youre-still-taking-prompts-from)


End file.
